Love is all we have
by animeangel529
Summary: Ten years have past since Bella was changed and since Edward left Forks. What happens when Bella has a new coven and the Cullens come back. Rated T for future language. Sry i suck at summaries. Please review! : HAVE FUN!
1. My new life

Chapter 1

Ten years have past since Edward and his family left. A new family has come I have somebody new. He never hesitated on changing me he loves me. Ten years has past since that fateful day. I am a vampire now.

As I got ready for school in Seattle my true love came up behind me a gently kissed my hair. "Good morning beautiful." Said Alex. I giggled. I was beautiful to humans and vampires. My hair was a luscious brown and my eyes were a wonderful gold. Unlike other vampires my family and my skin was warm. We could adjust our vampire powers. My power was that I could move things with a twitch of my finger. Alex had black hair with eyes that were a wonderful gold flecked with emerald green. His power was that he could see into the future but unlike Alice his 'thoughts' always came true. There was another couple in my coven. Mirialia and Adrien. Mirialia was a blonde and very pretty. Mirialia's power was that she could sense other vampire's powers and see how powerful it was. Adrien had dark brown hair and was handsome and well muscled. His power was that he was an excellent tracker. Ten times better that James. We were the most powerful family of all our power rivaled the Volturi. "Mirialia! Adrien! Me and Alex are going now!" I yelled. Mir and Adrien always took the yellow Ferrari, me and Alex always took our motorcycles. Alex had a red and mine is black and red. "Whatever Bella!" cried Mir. As we pulled into the parking someone was there waiting against a midnight black Volvo.

A.N. Ooooohh cliffy review if you like it. Then I'll write another chappie kk sry its so short

-animeangel529


	2. The Novelli's

Chapter 2

The Novelli's

Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight so you cant sue.

A.N thoughts will be in italics kk

-----------------------------------------On with the story-------------------------------------------

I tensed when I saw who was leaning against the Volvo. It was Edward. Edward

Cullen. The one I loathed so much the one who hurt me many years ago. Alex started to growl

But I told him to calm down. "Hello Edward. What brings you here?" I asked. I could

See the shock on his face. I smirked. "B…Bella what? Who?" I had never heard

Edward stammer before it made my grin broader. "Ok Bella who changed you?" asked

The confused vampire "What's it to you?" retorted Alex "You!! You made my Bella a

Monster!! You are-!" " Wait a minute your Bella!! God Edward we broke up ten years ago I am not your property!!" Edward looked so hurt I loved it. "Alex lets go to class

now!!" " Ok Bella." Replied Alex.

---------------------------------------Skip to lunch--------------------------------------------------

As Alex and I were getting our unnecessary lunch, I felt the Cullen's fiery glares

Against my back. As we walked past the Cullen table I heard Emmett, Jasper and

Edward holding their breath. I grinned at them and said " I can play too Edward" Alex

Laughed because it worked on him too. As I sat down at the table with Mir and Adrien

The Cullens glared at me again. _This is gonna be an awesome day!_ I thought.


	3. showing off my powers

**Love is all we have**

**Chapter 3**

**Showing off**

**My powers**

Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight so you cant sue 

**I also don't own Amanda Perez's God send me an angel kk**

**A.N. mild swearing in this chappie**

As Mir, Adrien, Alex and I were walking towards the door many things happened

At once. Emmett attacked Adrien like a lion pounces on his prey, Mir gave a high-pit-

Ched scream and my eyes turned pitch-black. Emmett and Adrien were wrestling as

Though they were eight years old. Mirialia continued to scream and try to pull Emmett

Off of her husband. " Edward call him off please." I begged. "Edward!" yelled Emmett

While he was wrestling with Adrien he is part of the coven that made your Bella a

Monster. He is part of the coven that took your Bella away form you." He yelled louder.

Edward wanted to listen to me his angel but Emmett's words boosted his sadness and

Anger and he chose to side with Emmett by not moving. I knew that Edward could see

The hurt in my eyes. " I'm sorry but you pushed me to far by attacking Adrien and I am

Forced to inflict my power upon Emmett." " Ooooh Bella's got a scary power."

The football player like vampire's voice was dripping with sarcasm. They watched me

Raise my hand towards the vampire's location and twitch my finger. Emmett flew into

The wall and slammed on to a table (A.N. sry to Emmett fans.) Debris was all over the

The and all over the furious vampires designer clothes. _That's her power_ thought

Edward. Rosalie was the first to speak " You bitchy slut. I was beginning to think that

You weren't trying to ruin my family but that's all changed." "Don't you dare call our

Bella a bitchy slut. You… you incompetent, narcissistic, schizophrenic wench!" I knew

That Rosalie didn't know the meaning of those words by the expression on her ugly

Face well, ugly in my eyes. Emmett stood in front of Rosalie and started to growl. Alex

Adrien and I mimicked Emmett's movements and took our defensive positions around

Mir. Although Mir want the strongest vampire she was the most clever one I had ever

Seen next to Carlisle. Carlisle. How I missed him and Esme. Emmett pulled me out

Of my current state by taking another step forward. " You don't want to do that." I

Advised. "I don't?" Was Emmett's reply. " Yeah not unless you want another taste

Of my power. It hasn't reached its full potential… yet." At my last words he backed

Down immediately. " Emmett! What are you doing?" shrieked Rosalie (the wi-atch)

" Why are you acting like a coward?" I could tell that Emmett hated being called a

coward. I could tell he hated it even when I was a stupid human. This time it was Alex

who took me out of my trance. C'mon Bells lets go." _Bells_ thought Edward. _I used to _

_call her that. I cant believe its over. No its not over I will win Bella's trust back even_

_if it takes a lifetime… uhhh… my existence… "Ok" I cant believe it I thought when_

_I said "Ok" he didn't even move. Why Edward? Why? _Alex and I walked to our

motorcycles and put our helmets on (mine says speed demon ironic eh?) and rode into

the nothingness of the forest.

As we got home we checked to see if the shy vampire was ok. (A.N. meaning

Adrien.) After that was done I ran up to my bedroom at vampire speed of course and

Flopped on to my bed. I shared a bedroom with Alex. _Edward, Emmett Why? How _

_How could you do this to me?_ I thought when I was lying on my stomach listening to

My burned disc as a new song came on I began to sing.

_Its been five months since you went away._

_Left without a word nothing to say._

_And I was the one who you my heart and soul _

_But it wasn't good enough for you, no_

_So I asked God_

_God send me an angel from the Heavens above._

_Send me an angel to heal my broken heart_

_For being in love_

_Cause all I do is cry._

_God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes._

I didn't finish the song because there was a loud knock on the downstairs door.

I went downstairs opened the door and saw a tall, dark figure standing in the doorway.

A.N. I know I'm evil for leaving you a cliffy and once again sorry that it took so long

To write this chappie. Huge, huge writer's block

-animeangel529


End file.
